


Every Breath you Take

by Lily_Aoraki



Series: Back to the 80's [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 80's Music, Angst, M/M, Obsession, Songfic, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Aoraki/pseuds/Lily_Aoraki
Summary: Second texte de la série "Back to the 80's": des OS construits autour de chansons des années 80, dans des genres et avec des personnages variés. Chanson: Every Breath you Take, The Police.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite
Series: Back to the 80's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Every Breath you Take

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Every Breath you Take est une chanson de The Police. Paroles et musique de Sting.
> 
> Cette fic est un peu étrange et glauque, mais c'est ce que m'a inspiré cette chanson. Désolée...
> 
> J’ai pensé ce texte comme une suite (possible) à mon OS "Bleu comme la rose", mais il peut aussi se lire indépendamment.
> 
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewé "Medley", votre intérêt m'a encouragée à poursuivre ce voyage temporel et musical! Et merci à nouveau à Phedrelia, qui a supporté mes jérémiades et m’a encouragée tout au long des multiples réécritures de cette histoire.

Shura se souvenait encore du moment où Aphrodite, de retour au Sanctuaire après avoir obtenu son armure, avait traversé son temple pour aller prendre possession du sien. De l’avis de tempête qui avait hurlé dans sa tête, martelé son cœur et cinglé ses reins.

Aphrodite… ce nom lui évoquait un gamin au physique ingrat qui avait servi de défouloir à une bande d’apprentis Ors brisés par des entraînements inhumains, privés de l’affection nécessaire à tout enfant normalement constitué, terrifiés par des responsabilités trop lourdes pour eux, et parfaitement incapables de se rendre compte qu’ils exorcisaient leurs propres démons en s’acharnant sur le plus fragile d’entre eux. C’était une petite chenille grisâtre qui avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour le Groenland, en rampant dans l’ombre pour ne pas attirer l’attention de prédateurs parmi lesquels Shura avait occupé une place non négligeable.

Et c’était un splendide papillon exotique qui y revenait, l’une de ces créatures excentriques que la Nature semble avoir inventées par pure fantaisie, dans le seul but de lui servir de parure et d’enchanter le regard de ceux qui la contemplent. Une merveille fragile qu’un simple contact pouvait anéantir.

Shura n’avait pas été dupe, pas une seconde.

Il avait vu l’éclat dur dans les yeux de biche, entendu le venin perler dans son rire cristallin.

Aphrodite. Assoiffé de revanche, toxique comme ses roses, traître jusqu’au bout des cils.

Shura se devait de veiller à ce que la rancune du Poisson envers ses pairs ne l’entraîne pas à commettre des actions susceptibles de nuire à Athéna. Alors il s’était promis de le garder à l’œil. Et il avait tenu parole.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I’ll be watching you_

_(Chaque fois que tu respires_

_A chaque geste que tu fais_

_A chaque lien que tu brises_

_A chaque pas que tu fais_

_Je te surveillerai)_

Il l’avait surveillé de loin, jour après jour. Il avait observé ses machinations pour gagner une influence dépassant celle de tout autre Or auprès du Pope. Il avait grappillé les rumeurs subtilement distillées par le Suédois pour ternir une réputation par-ci, déstabiliser une autorité par-là. Il avait enregistré ses œillades perverses, ses sourires ingénus, le bout de langue qui humectait ses lèvres, les gouttes d’eau qui sinuaient le long de sa gorge et se perdaient dans sa tunique lorsqu’il se rafraîchissait après un combat. Il avait épié ses fréquentations, tenu le compte de ses sorties nocturnes et de ses rentrées matinales.

Il méprisait mentalement les autres et les regards désireux qu’ils égaraient sur le Poisson. Des insectes éperdus, hypnotisés par les couleurs et le parfum d’une plante carnivore. Prêts à se jeter aveuglément entre ses crocs pour satisfaire leurs appétits vulgaires et indignes de défenseurs d’Athéna. Ils déshonoraient leurs armures.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu confronter le douzième gardien, lui montrer qu’il voyait clair dans ses petites manigances et lui demander de régler ses vieux différends comme un guerrier, dans l’arène. Il ne l’avait pas fait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu’il se sentait coupable d’avoir maltraité son camarade des années plus tôt. Peut-être parce qu’il comprenait que s’opposer frontalement à un être aussi glissant et sournois équivalait à poser un rocher au milieu d’une rivière en espérant que l’eau ne déborde pas sur les berges pour contourner l’obstacle.

Peut-être aussi parce qu’il se savait en position de faiblesse. Aphrodite découchait parfois, et alors ? Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour égaler la réputation du Scorpion. Il ne répandait ses calomnies qu’auprès d’inférieurs qui les propageaient sans réfléchir, mais n’oseraient jamais le dénoncer si on leur demandait d’où ils tenaient leurs ragots. Se plaindre de ses attitudes équivoques ? On le traiterait de prude… Et ce ne serait pas la première fois. De plus, Aphrodite accomplissait toutes ses missions à la perfection. Non, pour accuser Aphrodite de quoi que ce soit, il lui fallait des preuves, et il n’en avait pas.

Mais il savait. Shura était trop droit pour ne pas détecter la fausseté, et Aphrodite l’exsudait par tous les pores. Alors il avait continué à le surveiller, guettant le faux pas qui ne manquerait pas de se produire.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I’ll be watching you_

_(Chaque jour_

_A chaque mot que tu dis_

_A chaque jeu auquel tu joues_

_Chaque nuit où tu restes_

_Je te surveillerai)_

Au début, Aphrodite l’ignorait superbement. La chevalerie lui offrait d’autres cibles plus intéressantes. Mais parfois, quand Shura l’observait à la dérobée, Aphrodite lui décochait tout à coup un regard en coin, un petit sourire de connivence, avant de se détourner à nouveau.

Juste de quoi faire savoir au Capricorne qu’il avait parfaitement conscience de son attention soupçonneuse. Il le narguait, tout simplement.

Et puis il était allé plus loin.

Le Suédois avait commencé à débarquer chez lui sous toutes sortes de fallacieux prétextes allant de l’emprunt de sucre aux questions sur l’Espagne en prévision d’une mission qui n’avait jamais lieu. Puis il l’avait invité à boire le thé pour le remercier des services rendus. Shura avait accepté. Il s’était, après tout, promis de profiter de chaque occasion pour progresser dans sa quête du Graal auto-attribuée : découvrir le vrai visage d’Aphrodite, celui qui se cachait derrière la perfection millimétrée de son maquillage et ses gestes calculés.

Et puis, ne disait-on pas qu’il faut garder ses amis près de soi… et ses ennemis encore plus ?

Petit à petit, ces visites étaient devenues une habitude. A la grande surprise de Shura, Aphrodite s’y montrait plutôt agréable. Il lui épargnait ses sous-entendus, ses attouchements et ses moqueries quant à sa dévotion pour Athéna. Il déployait dans leurs conversations une intelligence et un calme que le Capricorne n’aurait jamais devinés sous l’attirail tape-à-l’œil et les petites phrases empoisonnées du Poisson.

Bien sûr, Shura savait qu’Aphrodite dissimulait sa véritable personnalité pour endormir sa vigilance. Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre à une ruse aussi évidente. Au contraire, il étudiait le douzième Or avec la fascination d’un scientifique qui, ayant découvert une nouvelle forme de vie, doit s’empresser de cataloguer au plus vite le moindre détail de son apparence et de son comportement. Et son attention portait ses fruits: Shura pouvait se targuer de devenir expert ès Aphrodite. Rien ne lui échappait, ni le faux grain de beauté qui se déplaçait mystérieusement de quelques millimètres d’un jour à l’autre, ni les racines sombres qui apparaissaient parfois au ras du crâne du Poisson entre deux teintures.

Et peu à peu, il avait vu les failles.

Il y avait ces moments où le masque semblait glisser. Où un coup de vent soudain aplatissait les épis de Shura à l’horizontale, déchaînant chez Aphrodite un éclat de rire sans affectation, qui ne cherchait ni à se faire remarquer ni à séduire. Un rire franc. Ou cette exclamation de joie non déguisée à la vue d’un bourgeon nouvellement apparu sur un arbuste desséché auquel le Suédois s’était apparemment mis en tête de prodiguer ses soins… Aussitôt démentie par un clin d’œil outrancier, comme s’il fallait vite faire oublier au Capricorne cet élan de sincérité. Ou cette tristesse insondable qu’il surprenait parfois dans ses yeux, entre deux battements de cils.

De plus en plus souvent, Shura avait l’impression de voir la façade de perfection cruelle qu’Aphrodite opposait au monde se fendiller. Et c’était là sa perdition. 

L’abandon du Poisson, la confiance qu’il semblait lui témoigner, lui donnaient envie de croire ses erreurs de jeunesse pardonnées. Un sourire de gosse réussissait là où les mines séductrices avaient échoué. Shura se noyait dans des yeux innocents comme un ciel d’été, crevait de réduire la distance respectueuse que l’autre conservait, buvait à ses lèvres des sourires d’une tendresse réservée à lui seul, et se convainquait de sa sincérité. 

Plusieurs fois, Shura se surprit à profiter d’un duel au corps-à-corps pour refermer sa main un peu trop longtemps sur son poignet, coller une cuisse contre la sienne, s’étourdir du parfum de sa chevelure comme d’une bouffée d’opium.

Non content d’habiter ses jours, Aphrodite se mit à hanter ses nuits. Même dans ses rêves, sa présence sombre et voluptueuse l’accompagnait, et Shura s’éveillait en sueur, le corps parcouru de fourmillements, le bas-ventre en feu, l’esprit embrumé mais tous les sens en alerte. Alors il perdait pied, oubliait tous ses voeux, gémissait le nom honni au creux de ses draps moites de sueur et de plaisir honteux. Il s’enchaînait lui-même et jetait la clé, il le voulait en lui comme un shoot d’héroïne.

_Oh can’t you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_(Oh ne vois-tu pas_

_Que tu m’appartiens_

_Comme mon pauvre cœur souffre_

_A chacun de tes pas)_

Il émergeait de ces nuits comme de cauchemars où la luxure et le dégoût de soi se teintaient de bleu turquoise. Il se purgeait de leurs souvenirs visqueux à force de jets d’eau glacée et d’exercices, éprouvant inlassablement la puissance de son bras jusqu’à ce que le tranchant d’Excalibur le rassure sur la pureté de son âme. Sa foi en Athéna et son sens moral faisaient taire pour quelques heures les désirs coupables qu’Aphrodite avait éveillés en lui. Et il se jurait, plus déterminé que jamais, de mettre un terme à la mascarade du Poisson et à ses propres souffrances par la même occasion.

Aphrodite continuait à attirer son regard comme un aimant. A l’entraînement, aux conseils officiels, chaque fois que leur rôle de chevaliers les réunissait, il le voyait redevenir le séducteur, la vipère. Il observait avec indignation le manège que le Suédois jouait de plus en plus avec le Cancer : les poussières qu’il enlevait de son épaule, son rire factice, crinière rejetée en arrière, quand l’autre s’adonnait aux blagues salaces qui n’amusaient que lui. A ce spectacle, quelque chose lui mordait le ventre, une bête aux crocs acérés enfouie au plus profond de ses entrailles. La méfiance à son paroxysme, parce que ces deux-là réunis, il était évident que ça ne pouvait que mal tourner.

Rien à voir avec de la jalousie, bien entendu. Shura haïssait le désir qu’il ressentait pour Aphrodite plus encore que ces regards et ces gestes qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, alors comment aurait-il pu être jaloux ?

Et parfois, en s’éloignant avec l’Italien, Aphrodite se tournait vers lui et lui adressait l’un des sourires si purs dont il lui réservait l’exclusivité, comme s’il devinait ses pensées et voulait le rassurer.

Alors Shura ne savait plus. Qui était vraiment Aphrodite, la créature vénéneuse dont il revêtait si bien l’armure ou l’homme sensible qu’il lui laissait parfois entrevoir ? Ce dernier existait-il seulement, ou n’était-ce qu’un autre masque dont le Poisson s’affublait à sa guise ?

Sa tête tournait et pour reprendre pied, il ne voyait qu’une seule issue : acquérir une certitude. Et révéler à tous les noirs desseins d’Aphrodite… s’ils existaient.

Sa surveillance s’étendit aux heures de repos que le Suédois passait seul dans son temple. A plat ventre sur un promontoire escarpé doté d’une vue parfaite sur la roseraie, sans se soucier du soleil brûlant ou de la sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau, il épiait les soins attentionnés que le Poisson prodiguait à ses fleurs. Quand le crépuscule cédait à la nuit, il masquait son cosmos et se glissait contre l’aile où se trouvaient les appartements privés du chevalier, ombre mince parmi les ombres. Et immobile, sans ciller, il guettait le ballet des lumières entre les interstices des persiennes.

De temps à autre Aphrodite oubliait de les fermer. Ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès ? Il lui avait dit un jour qu’il aimait entrevoir les étoiles lorsqu’il regardait dehors. Qu’elles lui tenaient compagnie. Et même si toute sa raison criait au mensonge, Shura avait eu le cœur serré devant tant de solitude.

En tout cas, la négligence du Poisson s’avérait une aubaine pour le Capricorne. Tapi derrière une colonne, celui-ci observait Aphrodite qui lisait, lové sur un fauteuil. Aphrodite qui mangeait une pêche et léchait délicatement ses doigts maculés de jus. Aphrodite qui passait des coups de brosse languides dans sa chevelure aux couleurs de lagon.

Rien, rien pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Ces heures obscures ne recelaient aucun secret, aucun plan machiavélique. Aphrodite s’y révélait plutôt d’une innocence déconcertante dans ses loisirs simples et solitaires. La sensation de violer l’intimité de son collègue, de lui dérober des images qui réapparaissaient ensuite dans ses rêves impurs, laissait dans la bouche de Shura un goût amer. Chaque soir, il se promettait de ne pas revenir.

Mais toujours, le lendemain, il revenait.

Il le fallait. Et si c’était ce soir que le Poisson dévoilait son jeu ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir une preuve lui échapper. Il devait y aller. Il devait le voir. Il en avait besoin. Pour conserver un peu d’estime de lui-même en tant que chevalier prêt à accomplir les plus basses missions pour sa Déesse si nécessaire.

Ça n’avait rien à voir avec la fièvre qui le consumait chaque nuit un peu plus. Lui savait se maîtriser. Lui était capable de contrôler ses pulsions comme sa vertu et son devoir sacré l’exigeaient. Lui n’était pas comme ces autres qui se seraient damnés pour une simple caresse d’Aphrodite.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I’ll be watching you_

_(A chaque geste que tu fais_

_A chaque serment que tu brises_

_A chaque faux sourire_

_A chaque droit que tu revendiques_

_Je te surveillerai)_

* * *

Shura avait rejoint son poste d’observation habituel, une colonne à quelques mètres des fenêtres d’Aphrodite qui le masquait à la vue de l’habitant des lieux. Les pierres irradiaient encore de la chaleur accumulée sous le féroce soleil estival. Toute la journée, un couvercle d’air lourd et chargé d’électricité avait pesé sur le Sanctuaire. La nuit avait enfin amené un souffle de vent et Aphrodite avait laissé toutes ses fenêtres ouvertes, sans doute pour profiter un peu de la brise marine.

Il posa le magazine qu’il feuilletait, éteignit toutes les lampes l’une après l’autre, entra dans la salle de bains et commença à se déshabiller.

Le souffle coupé, incapable de bouger, Shura regarda la lune argenter son corps et révéler lentement toute sa perfection.

Une fois nu, Aphrodite attrapa l’un de ses nombreux pots de crème et commença à s’en enduire. Lentement. Méticuleusement. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se concentra d’abord sur ses pieds, puis se releva pour masser des mollets et des cuisses plus toniques que sa silhouette androgyne ne le laissait supposer.

Shura mit son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas gémir quand le Poisson se redressa et passa de la crème sur son cou puis longea ses clavicules délicates. Ses mains semblaient jouer avec la clarté lunaire pour créer sur son torse un spectacle d’ombres chinoises qui définissaient chaque muscle.

Hypnotisé par le ballet des doigts d’Aphrodite sur sa peau, traversé de décharges électriques, Shura avait totalement perdu contact avec la réalité. Tous ses sens semblaient fusionner et se focaliser uniquement sur cette main dont il ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait.

La main d’Aphrodite… La sienne… Sa main sur Aphrodite. La main d’Aphrodite sur lui. Sa main. Sur lui. Sa main qui glissait sur son abdomen, puis plus bas. Sa main qui défaisait la fermeture de son pantalon tandis qu’Aphrodite traçait des cercles autour des petites aréoles dont les pointes se raidissaient au contact de l’air frais.

Sa main qui caressait son sexe tendu au rythme langoureux de celle d’Aphrodite qui atteignait son ventre. Sa main qui renforçait désespérément sa prise alors qu’Aphrodite faisait un détour cruel par ses hanches, puis ses reins. Sa main qui allait et venait, d’une lenteur insupportable, à hurler, alors que celle d’Aphrodite replongeait dans le pot de crème avant de se porter à ses fesses.

Sa main qui recueillit le plaisir qu’il ne pouvait plus contenir.

Aphrodite termina son rituel, rangea soigneusement la crème hydratante et quitta la pièce.

Shura resta là, la main poisseuse entre ses jambes, en proie à une nausée abjecte. La part de lucidité qu’il avait préservée lui hurlait de fuir mais il n’esquissait pas un geste, à croire qu’il voulait boire jusqu’à la lie sa propre déchéance.

Le fier et irréprochable chevalier du Capricorne n’était qu’un vulgaire voyeur prêt à piétiner sa dignité pour une jouissance par procuration.

Minable. Pathétique. Indigne. Indigne. Indigne.

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit à une vitesse folle, comme les aiguilles d’une horloge cassée.

Aphrodite entra à nouveau dans la salle de bains. Et se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre, toujours nu.

Il plongea son regard dans la nuit étoilée et le laissa errer sur les colonnes qui entouraient le temple. Avant de l’arrêter, droit sur le point où se tenait Shura.

Et lentement, très lentement, il sourit. De ce sourire angélique, si beau, si pur, qu’il ne réservait qu’à lui. Puis il porta un index à sa bouche comme pour promettre le silence, et lui adressa un clin d’œil.

Englué dans son humiliation, son propre masque de perfection morale en miettes, Shura laissa l’acide de la plante carnivore le ronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue!
> 
> La traduction et les éventuelles erreurs qui ont pu s'y glisser sont de mon fait.


End file.
